The emitter layers of feedback enhanced organic light emitting diode (FE-OLED) devices that produce light are very thin (e.g., tens of nanometers). Because the emitter layer is so thin, if the device is used in a vertically emitting mode, producing a sufficient rate of stimulated emission requires a very high density of excitons and/or a very high photon flux for feedback photons in the emitter layer. A very high exciton density may be achieved by the application of a very high current density through the FE-OLED device. Unfortunately, very high current densities complicate the design, reduce the efficiency, increase the cost, and limit the utility and number of applications of FE-OLED devices. Similarly, producing very high photon fluxes for the feedback photons within the emitter layer requires a larger percentage of light be fed back into the emitter layer. This feedback is achieved by increasing the reflectivity of the feedback elements and results in light traveling back and forth in FE-OLED devices for longer periods of time. This in turn leads to higher light loses in the device and consequently reduced device efficiency because light is lost on every pass through the device. This limits the utility and number of applications of FE-OLED devices. Accordingly, there is a strong need in the art for a way to overcome the foregoing problems associated with thin emissive layers in FE-OLED devices.